


Chance Encounters

by Rhysanoodle



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Cosplay, Disney, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhysanoodle/pseuds/Rhysanoodle
Summary: My piece for Day 4 of ACOTAR AU Week over on Tumblr: Modern AU! Some short and sweet fluff.
Relationships: Elain Archeron/Azriel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34
Collections: ACOTAR AU Week, ACOTAR AU Week Day 4





	Chance Encounters

“Oh hey! Can I get a picture of you two?” The young girl who ran up to Elain while she was in line for the _Frozen 2_ panel was already holding out a phone expectantly, but she couldn’t quite puzzle out who …

“Fine with me, if you don’t mind?” A man dressed as a tanned Flynn Rider stepped into Elain’s periphery.

“Of course,” Elain agreed, placing a tentative arm around the man’s back. Anything for a picture for a little girl who still likely idolized Disney princesses—not that Elain had grown out of that phase either.

Once the kid had gotten what she wanted and scurried off, Elain turned to the stranger, telling him, “Thanks for doing that for the kid. I’m Elain, by the way. Not always Rapunzel.”

“Azriel, though I’m quite enjoying masquerading as Flynn Rider. I love your Pascal.” He nodded to the paper mache chameleon she had pinned to her shoulder.

“Thanks. Your wig is pretty impressive in and of itself.” With his golden brown complexion and inky eyebrows, she could tell it wasn’t his real hair, but otherwise it was attached seamlessly.

“It’s not my first rodeo.” He grinned at her.

“So what made you choose Flynn?” she asked a bit curious. There were certainly other much more popular princes he could’ve cosplayed.

“Something about his air has always drawn me to him. Something about how cocky he is on the outside, always putting on a front to protect himself. Reminds me of somebody I know. Not to mention that it’s one of the greatest Disney movies of our time. You?”

“Rapunzel was this character trapped by the confines of her tower who wasn’t satisfied with such a trivial life and found her way out to her own happiness. Plus I enjoy getting to weave the flowers into the braid. There’s just something magical about it.”

“Are those real?” Azriel asked, mouth dropping open in surprise as he beheld her flowers woven into her wig more closely.

“Mhm. I grow them in my garden back home. It’s always fun to have new blossoms to match whatever season we’re in.” She blushed at the compliment.

“Well, they’re gorgeous.” Was that a hint of something more underlying his voice? Whatever it was had Elain going weak at the knees, even though she barely knew this stranger. Something about him—about the way he chose to portray the match to her favorite character—-had drawn her to him, even though it was a complete coincidence.

The two of them gabbed the rest of the way through the line, until they were finally admitted into the conference room, where they continued to sit next to each other. It was as if they were kindred souls. Elain wasn’t even upset that neither of her sisters had wanted to come to this panel with her anymore. She felt less alone than she had in ages.

As the panel came to a close, Elain felt herself growing restless. She wasn’t looking forward to leaving Azriel’s side, though she’d agreed to meet back up with her sisters for the evening programming.

The two of them filed into the hallway, an awkward silence having permeated the air around them for the first time since they’d met.

“Do you—”

“I’ve got to—”

They both started at the same time.

Blushing, Elain murmured, “I need to meet up with my sisters soon.”

“That’s fine,” Azriel replied. “I’ve got other plans for my afternoon, but I was going to ask if you might want to get dinner tonight?”

Elain was thrilled to say yes, but the cat must’ve caught her tongue because he added hurriedly, “I came with my best friends too. Perhaps we could all go together?”

“I’d love to.” Elain beamed at him as they exchanged numbers before parting ways. She couldn’t help it as she practically skipped her way down to the convention floor, finding Nesta with her arms loaded with new books and Feyre chatting with other artists.

She’d been to many cons in recent years, but this was the first time she felt like one was going to change her life, and she was oh so ready for it—and dinner.


End file.
